Kimi no oto to Auftakt
Lyrics Nihongo 君と紡ぐ ひとつひとつの音 こぼれ落ちた 人繋ぎのカケラ 白と黒のフロアで 踊る君のステップ 突然 姿消して 何も残さないで 隣にいたのはファンタジア? 通り過ぎたコーダの影を 横目で見逃しても 同じ場所には帰れない 君のいるところに戻りたい 鬱陶しいはずだった君の響き感じて 奏でた世界は真っ白な音で溢れてる 止まらない音楽 彩られた鍵の唄 響かなくても 奏で続けて Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'君の音とAuftakt' is one of the three default songs to have Long Pop-kuns, alongside メンテナンス物語 and 夢を絆ぐ亜麻色 *Nana Inoue is a voice actress affiliated with the Japanese agency VIMS. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Nana Inoue When I listened to this song for the first time, I thought "What a complex song it is". But, as I practiced, it changed to "What a delicate song". It is a wonderful song filled with tightness as a change in the heart of Takuto and conflicts born while growing up. I will be in charge of words as well, so I'd be happy if you listen to me during the interlude! red glasses Yuuji Pop'n Music are taking care of rabbits, cats and everyone who enjoyed the boy's dream with us. It is red glasses Yuuji. Thankfully, it's the third tactic with Takuto & Schall making 3 Takuschall. Continuing with the song of the key of zero and,, "Schall" we step? People who have not done it yet please try looking! This time we invited Nana Inonue as a vocalist to sing it. A cute singing voice seems to be a boy tact Kun and it is really nice! And since Mr. Kan is a voice actor, this is the most important thing! I talked about Takuto 's dialogue. When I first met Schall, (I do not know why) I will not play the piano! It is becoming stubborn, where, Also check with your own ears! But I'm getting down a lot of buttons. It was really okay with Don Pissha more than the image. Mr. Tanaka said. Acoustic guitar played a cool guitar with Zero Continue to prkr. Thank you always so much. It is quite happy because it is quite unusual for the same characters to write songs so easily. This song is also a song that confined the growth of Takuto and Sharu guts. Takuto and Schall are treasures in me. I think that I am glad if more people will be increasing the same feelings. If it says to make a trilogy there is a sense of ending with this, so I'm more pleased if you continue with 4 copies or 5 copies. That's right, let's make it the song of Runaway Tact Kun! Right! Is it? If the same motif is used for 3 songs, linking with lyrics of melody and melody, it is interesting even if you listen to it, so please buy a soundtrack and compare it by all means. Since there are also long versions of the previous two songs, thank you for your consideration. There are many things I want to tell you more but I will not convey it, I will try to ring the world with such a keystroke that this finger gets shattered even if it tells. Staff Comments TAMA Long Pop kuns have a song with good feelings, I am entertained inside of me. Konya Takuto is adorable! Schall also doubles the cuteness as if it's mindless. Songs are also fun to play with the cuteness of Takuto oozing out. Oya It is good that the childhood of Takuto matches super cute songs~ I'm having fun with the stairs and I'm hitting with a stingy♪ Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:Red glasses Songs Category:Yuuji Yoshizawa Songs